


Couldn't sleep (drabble)

by Wordywizard



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Andy has a sweet tooth, Dessert & Sweets, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Phone Calls, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordywizard/pseuds/Wordywizard
Summary: Quynh gets Andy sweets
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Couldn't sleep (drabble)

The phone by Andy’s bed rang as she groaned, It was too early to be dealing with this. According to the clock on the wall, it was four in the morning and considering she had been up till three she was going to fight whoever was calling her. Without looking she pressed the answer button and coughed to clear her dry throat.

“What?” She spat at the phone.

“I was just going to tell you, my heart, that I love you,” The caller responded. Her voice was sickly sweet and Andy could almost hear the customer service smile through the phone.

“Quynh?” Andy patted the bed beside her finding it empty. “Where the hell are you?!” 

“Went out for a walk,” Quynh responded.

“And decided to call me to tell me about it,” Andy grumbled. 

“No, I called you to ask if you wanted me to bring back some sweets for you,” Quynh replied. Andy always found Quynh’s voice comforting not that she’d admit it. 

“So you lied?” Andy asked. Her eyes were still fussy from sleep and her legs were seriously entangled in the blankets.

“I’d never lie about loving you, dear,” Quynh’s voice crackled through the phone.

“I’d love some sweets by the way,” Andy said. She stretched back and rested her head on the plush headboard.

“I thought so,” Quynh said.

“You couldn’t sleep I suppose,” Andy said, fighting the gravity of her eyes as they forced themself shut.

“Yes,” 

“When you get back can you be quiet, my heart,” Andy asked.

“I’ll be as quiet as a mouse,” Quynh said, adding squeaks in for emphasizes.  
“Um ugh,” 

“Go back to sleep, my dear.” Quynh hung up. She threw her phone on the bedside table and passed out immediately. 

True to her word Quynh slipped into bed completely silently. She cuddled into Andy’s warm back and smiled to herself. She felt at peace for the first time in five-hundred years. In the morning they would go see the others and plan a mission but right now Andy was all hers and that felt like the greatest gift of all. She’d bought Andy a bar of chocolate and a bag of gummy bears and couldn’t wait to watch her devour them. Andy’s tastes were predictable at least to Quynh. Watching her face light up like cannon fire with each small gift made Quynh glow with love.

**Author's Note:**

> look it's a little fluff between the angst I'm writing


End file.
